Just One Night
by XryugafangirlX
Summary: Ryuga spends the nights with fun.Or so he calls it that..But all suddenly changed when Nile Crane entered his life.Strange emotions are starting to grow inside him.Is this love? RyugaxNile,a little KyoyaxGingka


**Okay..this is strange..very strange..Don't hate me! I think RyugaxNile is cute..although I prefer KyoyaxNile better..they didn't even meet each other! anyway...let's see how this goes..oh god.**

* * *

Ryuga chuckled as he made his way towards him..

The mysterious 'him' was unknown to him yet.

He didn't know or even bothered to know his name.

All he knew was that Kyoya called him and said ''come to Metal City Hotel tonight..you won't regret it..I will send someone..''

.Everyone knew Ryuga would spend the nights with whoever he felt like it.

It doesn't matter if it is girl or even boy.

He was selfish and egoistic,of course that wasn't new to anyone.

He'd fuck the person for his own pleasure and leave them afterwards.

Kyoya was the same..,they were friends after all..

Nobody wanted to think how that happened.

They rape them,they give them money ...They were rich and mean,both of them..they didn't care about others emotions.

''I hope this is worth my time,Tategami,or else..'',Ryuga was at the exit of the hotel with Kyoya.

''Yeah I know..or else you'll fuck the hell out of me..'',He rolled his eyes.

''That's right...'',He glared at him.

''We are friends for God's sake..but of course,you don't care!'',Kyoya shouted at him.

''Tch..'',Ryuga crossed his arms..

''This one is hot like hell..not kidding..'',Kyoya warned and a smile escaped his lips.

''So who is it then?'',The Dragon Emperor waited impatiently.

Kyoya smirked hard..''Nile!'',then Leone's owner best friend got out of the car.

Ryuga had to admit..Tategami was so damn right..Nile was cute and very beautiful.

He seemed scared to death.

His green eyes were filled with pain,Ryuga had to say.

''Hey..what's your name?'',Kyoya anime fell on the floor..Didn't he say his name earlier?

Nile didn't reply..His head was down.

''Speak ..tell him your name...'',Kyoya glared at him.

''Nile sir..Nile Crane...'',that was his reply after a long silence.

He needed the money.

His mother was so going to die without them.

The doctors won't do anything.

They asked for money...a lot of money..

Nile didn't know what to do.

He told Kyoya,he could do anything for 1 million dollars or so.

He didn't tell the reason,the legendary would freak out.

Kyoya knew only one person who has so much money.

That person...was Ryuga Kishatu.

He's dangerous...he's no good..but Kyoya had no other choice.

''Nile,huh?'',Ryuga said as he glanced at Kyoya to follow him inside the hotel.

''Yea...'',Nile answered as they walked.

''2 rooms please..Kyoya Tategami..'',kyoya said annoyed to the receptionist who almost dropped the keys.

''H-Here...''

''Room 44 and 45'',Kyoya said as he gave the key to Ryuga.

''Gingka should be here by any minute...'',Kyoya checked his watch.

''Gingka? Don't tell me...'',Ryuga looked at him with shock..

''Yeah...Madoka broke up with him and the moron needs someone to light him up'',Kyoya said.

''Whatever...we'll go now..'',Ryuga took Nile's hand.

''Be gentle with him,Ryuga'',Kyoya whispered to him..

''Don't tell me what to do'',Ryuga replied with anger..

''Oh man...Poor Nile..I'm sorry...'',Kyoya said and waited for Gingka.

''Hey Kyoya!'',Gingka waved his hand with joy.

''Hi..'',Kyoya welcomed him with a kiss.

''Who is the victim one this time?'',Gingka said worried..

''It's Nile..''

''What?'',Gingka jumped.

''I didn't know what else to do,okay?'',Kyoya said embarrassed.

''You know how Ryuga is...oh brother...'',Gingka was speechless.

''We can't do anything...let's just let it go..'',Kyoya and Gingka walked up the stairs to the room.

Meanwhile with Ryuga and Nile..

''Are you sure you want this?'',Ryuga asked for the last time..

''I'll do whatever...'',Nile was sad..

''As you wish..'',Ryuga locked the door and pushed Nile in bed.

Then he kissed him on lips.

The smaller blader kissed back.

'Be gentle with him',Ryuga remembered Kyoya's words.

He'd never listen to Tategami but this one was an exception.

He didn't know why..but he felt sorry for Nile.

''Take it off'',Ryuga said to him pointing to the T-shirt.

Nile obeyed.

He had such a sexy body.

This wasn't a waste of time, after all...

Little did Ryuga know..Nile had a crush on him.

Can this break his love for him?

After a while..

''Damn! I'll cum!''

''Go ahead..''

They panted exhausted on the bed,and pulled the shits.

Ryuga was about to turn the lights off..

''Ryuga...'',Nile said scared.

''What is it?''

''Before I sleep and will never see you again..I love you!'',Nile said that quick and drifted off to sleep.

Ryuga's eyes widen..Nah...he must be lying,,right?

Oh who cares? Ryuga didn't give a shit..Nile was the first person to tell him such a thing.

He felt his heart beat faster..what the?

He ignored the feeling and slept as well.

* * *

The next morning Nile got the money and left.

He cried a little.

He will go now far..far away..

To Egypt..where his mother is.

Back at the hotel,Kyoya,Ryuga and Gingka were having breakfast.

''So how did it go?'',Kyoya asked as he drank the coffee.

Gingka ate the hamburgers like he never saw any before.-_-

''He's good..I mean it was good..'',Ryuga quickly changed his sentence.

''You're hiding something..'',Kyoya smirked with Gingka.

''That Nile..all the damn night my heart was beating like crazy..what is this?'',Ryuga asked unsure,touching his heart.

Gingka grinned.

''It's called love dude!'',He smiled.

Ryuga slapped his head in annoyance.

''Pegasus-wings is right...you've fallen for him,Ry'',Kyoya sighed.

''what? no..can't be..''

''Can be I tell you..'',Kyoya chuckled.

''Love is in the air!'',Gingka said happily.

''Last night..he said..he loves me..''

''When Nile says something you better believe him,pal..'',Kyoya knew Nile too well.

''I don't know..I need to see him..'',Ryuga slapped himself.

''where is he?'',Ryuga was shaking Kyoya by the shirt.

''HEY! HEY! calm down! geez..he's probably in Egypt now..'',Kyoya barley spoke.

''In Egypt? why?''

''How should I know,weirdo? He said he had a something to deal with there..''

''Kyoya..tell the receptionist I'm leaving'',Ryuga took his jacket.

''where?''

''To Egypt''

Gingka dropped the hamburger.

''Wait..what? are you damn crazy?'',Kyoya said.

''Do what I told you!'',Ryuga left the hotel and headed to the airport.

* * *

''I'm so happy you're okay mum!'',Nile said to his mother.

All went good..and now they were at their house.

''Without you..I'd be dead.'',Nile's mum said.

''Don't say that!''

Riiiing!

''who could that be? i'm not waiting someone'',Nile's mum went to open the door.

''Oh..you must be Nile's mum..nice to meet you!'',Ryuga kissed her hand embarrassed while Nile's mum nearly fainted.

''My! my! what do we have here! come in,come in!''

''Who is it-

Nile watched with shock.

''Hey Nile..can I talk to you?'',Ryuga asked..

''Ughh..yeah..''they went outside.

''You remember what you said yesterday,right?''

''What exactly?'',Nile got confused.

''That..you love me..and I need to know..is that true?''

''Yes..I wouldn't be lying for such things..but who cares? it's not like you love me back..''

''That is the main reason why i came here in the first place..''

''what do you mean?'',Nile crossed his arms..

''I will shout it instead...'',Nile got worried..

''I LOVE YOU NILE!'',Ryuga the people heard him while Nile blushed red.

''what?''

''I love you Nile..'',Ryuga whispered to him and kissed him passionately.

''Oh Ryuga..'',Nile hugged him..

it wasn't just one night now,was it? well that night brought them together..THE END!


End file.
